I Love You
by snowlessangel
Summary: Fluff, SoraxRiku


Hehe, I'm back. I wrote this on my blackberry so excuse mistakes. Standards disclaimers, yadda yadda yadda. Enjoy!

* * *

Sora bounced as he and Riku walked down the dirt road, hand in hand.

Riku pulled up his book bag and sighed, glancing to his boyfriend, "Where are we going Sora?"

Sora giggled, "To the island. I wanna talk to you."

Riku hummed in agreement before focusing back on the road.

.../.../...

Sora gently swung his foot back and fourth, staring at the sky.

Riku leaned back against the bent palm tree, playing with the tie of his school outfit. He looked up at Sora, asking, "What did you want to talk about?"

Sora sighed and stopped swinging his foot. He kept staring at the sky when he said, "I heard my mom and dad talking last night. They were talking about us and how they did like it. My mom said that she was make me break up with you. And I don't want to, I love you."

Riku looked up to see Sora crying. He got up and pulled Sora into his arms. He gently ran his fingers through the brunettes hair. He whispered, "I won't let that happen, I swear. I love you too. Please Sora, don't cry. You too beautiful to cry."

Sora looked in Riku's eyes and smiled. He got on his toes to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Riku smiled into the kiss and let his hands slip to Sora's waste, pulling him close. He bent his head so he could deepen the kiss.

Suddenly, two loud squeals rang through the air.

Riku and Sora suddenly pulled away, looking at the other side of the bridge.

Kiara and Selphie were standing there giggling like mad.

Selphie burst out, "You guys are the cutest thing!"

Kiara added, "You never do this at school!"

Riku shook his head, "Yeah 'cause last time we did something like that, the homophobe teachers got us suspended."

Selphie stuck out her tongue, "Gay. Not you, the teachers."  
Sora smiled, "We know." He was trying to unwind his arms from Riku's neck when Riku squeezed him, telling him not to let go. He smiled and nuzzled closer to Riku, sighing in content.

Riku tired to shoo the girls but they were persistence to stay.

The girls chatted as they glanced at the tangled boys.

Finally, after 20 minutes of the girls going on and on about how cute they were, Sora's phone began to ring.

Sora pulled away and dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "Hello?"

"Sora, its late, you need to get home for dinner," Sora's mom said.

Sora sighed, "Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, love you. Bye."

Sora rolled his eyes but still replied, "Love you too. Bye." He snapped the phone close and shoved the device into his pocket. He leaned against Riku and sighed, "I have to go home."

Both the girls whined but Sora tuned them out. He slowly thread his fingers through Riku's hair, not wanting to let go. He sighed heavily and groaned at the thought of going back to the place he called hell.

Riku whispered, "What happened?"

Sora tried to get closer if that was even possible as he said, "Mom said I need to come home. I know she's gonna talk to me about us."

Riku gently petted Sora's hair as he cooed, "It'll be okay. Here, I'll call you tonight."

"11:11," Sora questioned?

Riku repeated, "11:11 baby."

.../.../...

Sora slammed his door as tears blurred his vision. He stumbled to his bed and fell face first, sobbing into comforter. He picked up his phone from the window seal.

•9:51•

He had to talk to Riku now. He shakily opened his phone and pressed speed dial 1.

Ring.

Ring.

Rin-

"Hello?"

Sora sighed a breath of relief and calmed himself down enough to talk. "Riku? They said I couldn't see you again. I can't deal with that Riku, I can't!" He broke into a small sob at the end.

Riku was quick to try and hush him. He said, "Baby, let's run away."

Sora's world suddenly stopped. "W-what?" Was all he could manage.

Riku repeated, "Sora, let's run away. No one accepts us here, I have a license and some money saved up. We could leave and start over in a new town."

Sora hesitated, "I don't know Riku. What if someone knows us there?"

"Baby, let's just go. We can leave tonight. Whatever happens, we have each other." Riku reassured.

"Maybe, I'll think about it. Call me later, okay?"

Riku sighed, "Okay. Bye, love you."

Sora smiled, "Yeah, love you too Riku." He closed his phone and laid back on his bed. He grabbed a frame from the side of his bed. It was when him and Riku went to the beach after they went to a convention. They were still in their wigs and running around freaking out fangirls by making out.

Sora smiled fondly at the memory and wished his mom thought their love was cute back then.

Riku, on the other side of Destiny Islands, was throwing a mini-fit. He threw his clothes everywhere. He grabbed them out of his dresser and closet and threw them at walls, at posters, anything that was in his way. He yelled and his brother, Yazoo, ran into the room.

Yazoo scanned the room before staring at his younger brother. He wondered aloud, "What the hell happened?"

Riku let out an angry breath as he said, "Sora's freaking mom happened. She's making us break up because she doesn't approve. I fucking hate her."

Yazoo pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "God, your an idiot. Throwing things around won't help, it'll just make things worse for the two of you." He crossed his arms and groaned, "Now go fix the problem. You can fix this-" motioning to his room, "-later. Now go."

.../.../...

"Hello?"

"Sora, go to your window."

"Why?"

"Just go, please."

"Fine."

.../.../...

"Your an idiot."

"I know, now please get in before someone sees."

"Just give me a few minutes, okay?" Sora pleaded.

Riku shook his head but motioned for Sora to go.

Sora smiled briefly before climbing back up to his window. He shoved a couple of precious things and most of his clothes into two book bags. He went back to his window and threw one of the book bags down, while the other was one his back. He climbed down and grabbed the extra bag. He threw both in the back seat and hopped in the front.

Riku looked at Sora and pulled him into a quick kiss before turning on the car. They sped off into the night and never came back.


End file.
